


The Wedding Dress

by ashleytheavenger



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Top!Mac, bottom!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytheavenger/pseuds/ashleytheavenger
Summary: Takes place during Mac & Charlie Die. Mac really wants to see Charlie in the wedding dress and it was way hotter than he imagined.





	The Wedding Dress

“Dude this is the best idea ever! We should’ve faked our deaths a long time ago!” Charlie said knocking back his bottle of beer.

 

“I know right bro,” Mac said roasting a hot dog over their fire.

 

They had been up on the roof for a while now. Just drinking and talking even though Charlie wouldn’t stop bitching about how much better it would be if they had beans, they were having a good time.

 

“Hey dude, how many poppers do we have left?”

 

“Let me check,” Charlie slurred as he started digging through his make-shift knapsack which didn’t take very long since he never found a blanket so he stuck with the bandana.

 

“Two, we have two left.”

 

“Wanna take them right now?” Mac asked, his words slurred too, they’ve been drinking a lot.

 

“Sure man.”

 

He took the poppers out of the knapsack and tossed one to Mac. And they both huffed them at the same time.

 

“Whoa, man these are great!” Mac said,” I’m super pumped now! That pawn shop is the best and look I still have that wedding dress!”

 

He holds it up in front of Charlie.

 

“You should put it on!”

 

“What?!?! No dude I don’t want to wear it!”

 

“But it’s so sad no one got to wear it and we both know it doesn’t fit me. I couldn’t wear it right but you can! You’re smaller than me. Pretty please?”

 

Charlie couldn’t say no to the face Mac was making. He looked so hopeful and eager.

 

“Alright bro, I’ll put it on but I’m gonna do it in the tent!”

 

“Sweet!” Mac said, throwing the dress at Charlie.

 

Charlie already felt better about his choice. He loved when his friends were happy, especially Mac. They were best friends. He ducked into the tent to put on the dress.

 

As Mac waited for Charlie, he couldn’t help but be excited. It’s such a pretty dress it deserves to be worn properly. Sure he had gotten some blood on it but that shouldn’t detract from the overall look.

 

“Alright, dude. You better appreciate this!” Charlie shouted, feeling weirdly self-conscious.

 

“I’m coming out!” 

 

As soon as Charlie stepped out from the tent, Mac’s mouth went completely dry.

 

Charlie looked beautiful. Now Mac would never admit it aloud or even to himself but Charlie in a dress was hotter than he could’ve imagined. When he first saw the wedding dress, he knew exactly what he wanted. At first, he wanted to see Carmen the tranny in it. They had a good thing going until he punched her in the face. But, when he had turned and saw Charlie standing next to the dress his plans changed.

 

The dress hugged curves he didn’t know Charlie had. The cut of it made his waist slimmer and and the sweet heart neckline showed collar bones and shoulders that were usually covered up but now with them exposed, Mac just wanted to bite and suck on them. Leaving his mark on Charlie.

 

Mac thought of all of this in an instant before he tackled Charlie back into the tent. Charlie grunted in surprise. Mac crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Mac ran his tongue along the seam of the smaller man’s mouth, trying to entice Charlie to open up and let Mac deepen the kiss. Charlie regained his composure and was able to shove Mac off.

 

“What the fuck man, what was that, that was gross! Charlie shouted, “You know I don’t like kissing and then you go and try to stick your tongue in my mouth! Gross!!

 

“Sorry dude you just look so hot in that dress I couldn’t help it. How about we just pretend that never happened,” Mac said as he turned to exit the tent.

 

Charlie grabs the wrist Mac had planted by his head while he was kissing him.

 

“No wait dude that’s not what I meant”, Charlie said, face flush and avoiding eye contact.

 

“It’s just I need you to go slow on the kissing front. I’m pretty new to it and kissing freaks me out, and can you not crush me you’re really heavy and I don’t like how that feels,” Charlie said quietly.

 

“Ok bro, I’ll take it slow,” Mac felt stupid of course he has to be gentle with Charlie, he wants Charlie to enjoy this as much as he was going to. 

 

Mac’s smile was so gentle and Charlie knew that Mac would only do what he wanted, so however they decide to proceed it was going to be ok. Mac pulled Charlie up by his arms until they were both in a seated position. Then he starts to gently kiss Charlie. Barely kissing him. They were just small pecks to be honest. They kept up with that for a while until Charlie complained that this was boring.

 

“So you’re cool if we keep going?”

 

“Yeah I’m good”

 

“Alright awesome!” Mac said enthusiastically, swooping in to give Charlie a proper kiss.

 

When he started licking along the seam of Charlie’s lips he let him in without any resistance. Mac ravaged Charlie’s mouth kissing him with his entire body. Determined to give Charlie the best kiss he’s ever had even though Mac was pretty sure this was Charlie’s first make out session ever.

 

They continued like this until Charlie got bored again so he softly bit Mac’s tongue who broke of the kiss in surprise.

 

“Dude what was that!?!, Mac shouted checking to see if Charlie drew blood, which he didn’t.

 

“I was getting bored. Kissing is boring let’s do something else.”

 

“You want to do something else? Ok lay back and relax. I’ll do something that won’t make you bored,” Mac said with a sly smile. 

 

No sooner than Charlie laid down Mac was back on him, mindful not to put too much of his weight on the smaller man. Mac went to work. Sucking and biting on those beautiful collar bones and neck. Leaving marks that he knows aren’t going to fade for a while staking his claim on the other man. When he bites one of Charlie’s exposed shoulders, he lets out a moan of pleasure.

 

“Goddamn dude this is so much better. Fuck…you have a lot of practice don’t you”

 

“Babe, I’ve barely started”. 

 

Mac flips up the bottom of the dress exposing Charlie’s bottom half. With fabric of the dress in the way Charlie couldn’t see what Mac was up to but he knew it would be ok because he is with Mac.

 

“Alright now we’re in business,” Mac thought, “I’m about to blow Charlie’s mind.”

 

This is another thing Mac would never admit out loud but he knew he was great at sucking dick. He had plenty of practice with the tranny. So, with this in mind he pulls down Charlie’s boxers exposing his dick to the cold air. Charlie jolted in surprise when he felt the cold air in such a sensitive place.

 

Next thing he knew Mac’s hot mouth enveloped him. The warmth felt so good but he couldn’t help but bust out laughing. Mac’s beard was rubbing against his pelvis and it tickled.

 

Mac popped his head back up and looked at Charlie who was still laughing. This hurts Mac’s pride. He knows he’s good at this.

 

“What the fuck man, what’s so goddamn funny?” Mac asks angrily.

 

Still laughing Charlie’s able to sputter out, “Nothing man I just wasn’t ready and your beard was tickling me. But your mouth felt great and I really don’t want you to stop I’ll try not to laugh anymore.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

“Yeah please keep going bro.”

 

“Alright”

 

Mac ducks back down under the dress where Charlie can’t see him. 

 

This time when Mac engulfed him Charlie was ready for the tickling scratching of Mac’s beard and was able to focus on the wonderful sensation of Mac’s mouth doing magnificent, creative things between his legs. 

 

Mac could hear Charlie let out soft moans so he knew he was being properly appreciated but he wanted more of a reaction from Charlie. So he took him in as far as he could go till he was deep throating him. Charlie’s dick touching the back of Mac’ throat but he didn’t gag. Mac swirled his tongue around Charlie’s dick and hollowed his cheeks and sucked Charlie’s dick. He looked up when he heard Charlie moan his name.

 

“Please dude don’t stop… oh it feels so good I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up. Fuck! You’re too good at this!

 

With that warning Mac pulled back and let Charlie’s cock drop out of his mouth. 

 

“Wha...why are you stopping?” Charlie asked clearly frustrated.

 

“I don’t want our fun to end too soon there’s so much more I want to do to you.” Mac said, popping his head up from under the tooling of the dress.

 

“Like what do you mean dude?”

 

Mac rolled his eyes. Charlie could be so dense sometimes. Instead of answering him, Mac took his index finger and started to circle Charlie’s exposed asshole gently.

 

“You trust me right dude, you know I’d never hurt you but I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

 

Charlie was feeling nervous but when he looked into Mac’s eyes all he saw was genuine love and patience. Charlie nodded to himself making a decision.

 

“Alright dude, I want you inside of me but let’s go slow I’m nervous… but what are we gonna use as lube?”

 

This time it was Mac’s turn to look embarrassed. “Well I brought some with me,” he said blushing.

 

“I’ve kinda been planning this since this afternoon.”

 

“Oh” was all Charlie could think to say.

 

“Yeah I know dude I’m a pervy old man” Mac said jokingly.

 

Charlie laughed at that. Mac loved it when Charlie laughed he always got the biggest smile on his face and it just brightened Mac’s day.

 

“Ok so I’m totally down to do this but do you think you could distract me somehow while you’re getting in there?” Charlie asked face red from embarrassment.

 

“Dude why wouldn’t I? Trust me this is going to be epic! I’ll take care of you. Ok turn over onto your stomach. And I’ll get this party started!”

 

“Um dude is it ok if I look at you while we do this?”

 

“Yeah we will it’s just going to be easier to prep you if you’re on your hands and knees.”

 

“Ok” Charlie nodded and flipped over on his stomach.

 

“Just relax you’re going to love this and I’ll tell you exactly what I’m about to do if that would make you feel better.”

 

“Yeah that’d be great dude”

 

“OK, Mac said once again flipping the dress up so he had easier access to Charlie’s backside. “First I’m going to eat you out,”

 

With that Mac licked a strip across Charlie’s asshole causing Charlie to yelp in surprise.

 

“We ok dude?”

 

“Yeah you just surprised me still. And definitely didn’t realize how weird that would feel but yeah I’m ok”

 

“Awesome dude!”

 

With that Mac went to work licking and sucking to loosen Charlie up and then probing with his tounge till he deemed Charlie stratched enough for his fingers.

 

The whole time Charlie was whinning and pressing back into Mac’s face trying to get more of this pleasurable feeling. He wants Mac’s warm tounge deeper and deeper inside him. But then Mac withdrew and Charlie instantly felt sad from the loss.

 

“What did you stop for, why do you keep stopping! Please keep going I want this I want you,” Charlie was nearly sobbing the frustration evident in his voice. Looking over his shoulder Mac could see the tears of frustration in his eyes.

 

“Why are you being such a tease Mac I’m ready for you!”

 

Mac’s self-control was being tested he would love nothing more than to jump on Charlie and ride him all night long but he knows better and he is hoping this could be the start of something more so he wasn’t going to risk hurting Charlie and fucking up this thing they have.

 

“Patience babe, we’re almost there, I’m gonna use my fingers now and its going to feel so much better than my tongue”

 

Mac popped the lid off the tube of lube he had stashed in one of the sleeping bags and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

 

“Ok Charlie I’m going to stretch you out with my fingers now”

 

“Mac shut the fuck up and get on with it!” That little rant ended in a little squeak of surprise as Mac inserted a slicked-up finger into Charlie’s loose hole.

 

One finger became two as Mac focused on stretching out Charlie. His own dick aching from neglect as he lost himself in the view of his fingers moving in and out of Charlie.

 

“Ok Charlie,” Mac said carefully removing his fingers from Charlie. Charlie let out a little whine and tried to follow Mac’s retreating hand.

 

“Turn back around I think youre stretched enough.”

 

Charlie complied and turned around sitting on his knees pupils blown out with bliss. Cheeks red and lips parted slightly from the sighs and whines he’d been letting out while Mac was taking care of him.

 

Mac finally took off his shirt and freed himself from his jeans and underwear. 

 

“Ok position yourself over me and then we’ll lower you slowly and then you’ll pretty much be sitting on my lap and we can move from there.”

 

Charlie crawled over to Mac and rested his knees on either side of Mac’s thighs. Mac puts one hand on Charlie’s hip to savor the feel of the fabric of the dress he was wearing and then used his other hand to hold his cock steady as Charlie slowly sank down.

 

Mac saw Charlie grit his teeth and screw his eyes shut.

 

“Hey bro look at me,” he said hand coming up to hold Charlie’s cheek and guide his face towards him where Mac begins to kiss Charlie softly. He then works his way down Charlie’s neck to the junction of his shoulder licking him and kissing him, distracting Charlie from the feeling of being opened wider by Mac’s cock. Mac uses his hands and guides Charlie down until he is completely full of Mac’s cock.

 

Still kissing and nuzzling, Mac whispers into Charlie’s ear,”Ok Charlie I’m going to start moving.” Charlie bites his lip but nods for Mac to continue.

 

With his hands still on Charlie’s hips Mac begins gently thrusting up into the smaller man. He’s still kissing and holding Charlie. After finding a rhythm Charlie met one of Mac’s upper thrusts, and if Mac hadn’t been holding him, he would’ve lost his balance and fell over.

 

“Fuck Mac what was that?” Charlie asked breathlessly.

 

“What’s what?” Mac asked teasingly, “This?” he said thrusting up and rocking Charlie’s hips down in time with the thrust.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Mac! Yes!” Charlie screamed, “Harder, faster, more more I want more now!”

 

Mac sat there stunned for a minute thrown off by Charlie’s enthusiasm. But when he thought about it it made sense Charlie always puts his all into everything he does why would sex be any different?

 

Charlie decided it was his turn to markup Mac, so he leaned closer to get access to Mac’s shoulder and neck. When he did this his cock pressed against Mac’s abs and their movements caused such delicious friction he let out a moan.

 

“Mmmhhhh, Mac. Oh god, Charlie moaned, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

 

“It’s all good bro I got you,” Mac said picking up his pace and thrusting into Charlie with reckless abandon pounding against his prostrate.

 

Charlie let out a cry as he came all over both of their stomachs. Mac didn’t last much longer Charlie’s ass tightened around Mac’s cock wringing his own orgasm from him. Mac gently stroked Charlie’s softening cock while riding out his own orgasm making sure Charlie was completely spent.

 

Mac brushed Charlie’s sweaty bangs from his face and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. They just sat there for a minute. Charlie in Mac’s lap not showing any indication to move even though Mac’s cock was still in him and his head resting on Mac’s shoulder.

 

“Hey dude, I’m going to pull out it may feel weird.”

 

Charlie made a noncommittal grunt which Mac took to be a “whatever man”. After Mac pulled out he laid Charlie gently on one of the sleeping bags.

 

“I’ll be right back dude.”

 

Mac went outside and found Charlie’s knapsack. He untied it from the stick and brought it back. He used it to wipe the come off their stomachs and the lube and come leaking out of Charlie’s ass. Satisfied they were as clean as they were getting Mac lays down next to Charlie and begins to spoon him. Charlie doesn’t react he seems to be sleeping. 

 

This was fine he got what he wanted out of tonight he got Charlie in the dress and made love to him. Hopefully Charlie remembers this night and not be totally disgusted with what they did but hopefully this will build to something more but these are things to think about in the morning. So Mac closes his eyes and pulls Charlie as close to him as he can and savors this closeness.

 

Before he goes to sleep he whispers into Charlie’s ear.

 

“I love you, dude”

 

“Mmmhhhh, love you too, Charlie muttered, “bed now, sleepy.”


End file.
